Saiyan meets Demon
by Phantom's Echo
Summary: yes. crappy title. anyhoo, not too bad language, just decided to be cautious. Bulma and vegeta meet IY gang! note: yes i will be on a peanut butter high throughout the story.


Hiya peoples I got kinda bored and I'm really at a dead end for my inuyasha fic, so help is welcome! My comp's decided to be screwy and not allow me to put chapter eight up, so please be patient! And, as a breakthrough, I am not, I repeat am not on a peanut butter high!  
  
Kido: that's a first.  
  
Phantom's Echo: quiet you. So, back to my fic…oh yeah, I don't own anything!!! Before I forget, Inu Yasha characters are in the story, just further down! This is a crossover!  
  
Saiyans and Demon's don't mix!  
  
Vegeta snorted and allowed Bulma to nurse his wounds, even if he didn't think that they were all that bad. So he was a little immobile. Big deal.  
  
"Quite a number you did on yourself there, Vegeta. May I ask as to how his royal highness, or should I say shortness, managed to beat himself up with his own ki?" Bulma was irritated. 'He just had to go and blow himself up just as I was making a breakthrough on my latest invention! I think he did it on purpose. He seems to derive some sort of sick pleasure out of annoying the hell out of me.'  
  
"No, you may not ask, and if you call me short again I will rip out your AAGH! What the hell are you doing, woman?" Vegeta screamed through clenched teeth as Bulma, sensing the oncoming threat, stabbed his wound with a finger.  
  
"Trying, and successfully I might add, to get you to shut up. You can't rip out any of me without first being able to move, anyhow."  
  
Vegeta wished he could clench his fists. As it was, however, he had to make do with baring his teeth at her. "As soon as I can move again, I will personally make your life a living hell, woman!"  
  
"Really? And what's this? Deadening hell? Really, vegeta, you think you'd learn to not threaten people that are healing you. Just for that, I think I'll prolong your paralysis for a few more days." Having said that, Bulma stood and left the room, enjoying the snarls of rage and yelling that followed her out the door.  
  
"Damn woman. I'll heal myself right now and go show her what she's up against! No one makes a fool out of the crown prince of saiyans and lives to tell about it!" He struggled to heal himself, but finding that it wasted his energy. "Okay, maybe she'll tell a few people…but then she dies!…"  
  
Bulma shook her head and headed out to Goku's. she started to leave, but was definitely not expecting the guilt that seemed to hang around her. She sighed. 'maybe I'll go check on him. Oh well…I have to finish my experiment anyway…'  
  
She entered the house hearing angry roars and wild laughter. She froze. 'laughter? Oh no…' She bounded up the stairs to see a hysterically angry Vegeta yelling his head off at Yamcha, who seemed to be waving his butt in the paralyzed saiyan's face.  
  
"HAHA! You can't get me! Hey vegeta! How's the veiw?" Yamcha laughed wildly.  
  
"YOU STUPID (BLEEP) THE SECOND I'M FREE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! YOU (BLEEPING) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR (BLEEPING) INNARDS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU (BLEEPING) (BLEEP)!" Vegeta, usually so calm and collected, was turning red with rage. Luckily for Yamcha, Vegeta decided it was in his best interest to not try to bite the offending appendage being waved in front of his royal face.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha stopped mid-laugh and looked at her, immediately straightening up from his previously bent position. He giggled nervously. "H-hey Bulm-ma…"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Babe, I-"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Right then," yamcha agreed and bolted out the window.  
  
Vegeta glared with the the fury of all nine hells at the petite blue-haired woman. "I. Want. Out. NOW!"  
  
Bulma sighed. 'It was fun while it lasted.' She reluctantly pressed a well- known spot at the nape of his neck, and Vegeta felt the life come back into his limbs. He sat up slowly, then stood, smirking maliciously, advanced on the scientist, who was now wondering whether or not she should have released him…  
  
*******************  
  
"KAGOME!!!" previously "sat", Inu Yasha tried desperately to call Kagome back. She was going home. Again.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I have to go home! I have Kami knows how much homework, and I've already missed four days of school this week so I could hunt for the Shikon no Tama! I'll be back in a few days, you know."  
  
He wrenched himself from his sit and bounded after Kagome. This time, he was prepared. As she "sat" him, he grabbed onto her ankle, therefore pulling her down too. He smirked triumphantly.  
  
Kagome counted to ten. She had been having this same thing happen over and over ever since she had MET the damned hanyou! "Inu Yasha, there is nothing to gain from you keeping me here for another five minutes. Let me go?"  
  
Inu Yasha set his chin stubbornly and latched, and I do mean LATCHED, himself to the reincarnated miko's leg. "The Shikon is almost complete, Kagome! After we get it, I'll let you go to your wretched time to do school stuff or whatever the hell you do there! I PROMISE!"  
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically. "You will, huh? For how long?"  
  
Inu Yasha cursed inwardly. He hadn't expected that question. "However long you want!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
He settled himself on latching even tighter on the poor girl's leg.  
  
"INU YASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, he had just started to move, and was standing over Kagome. He crashed and landed right in her lap.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA! That hurt!!!" this time it was Kagome that was screeching in pain. Surprisingly, Inu Yasha's fall was virtually painless. Kagome's lap evidently made a good cushion.  
  
"Yeah, well, next time don't' leave!"  
  
"WHAT! What kind of logic is that???"  
  
They argued for the next hour, Kagome occasionally losing her temper and sitting Inu Yasha, forgetting he was still on her lap.  
  
*****************  
  
"Heh…um…Vegeta? You're scaring me…"Bulma was backed into the corner, with vegeta slowly coming forward with a more than slightly homocidal gaze.  
  
"That's not all I'm gonna do, woman."  
  
Panicking, Bulma pulled out a capsule. 'If I throw this capsule at him, maybe it will explode into something big enough to delay him until I reach Goku or someone…' not reading the label, Bulma shut her eyes and threw the capsule.  
  
"…first I'm going to gut you, then I'm going to make you swallow your own stomach, then I'm going to slowly saw off every limb, then WHAT THE HELL???" yelled vegeta as the capsule hit him in the face, letting out what was in it.  
  
Bulma looked. Uh oh. It was her experiment: a time portal.  
  
Vegeta stared in astonishment at the strange swirling gas. Then he felt himself being pulled towards it. Being so close, the pull of the portal was too much. His only happy moment through the terror was seeing the woman, being so weak, get sucked in immediately with a shriek. Then he too fell through it.  
  
Still screaming, Bulma fell out of the portal, and looked at her surroundings. Noting a familiar mountain, she quickly found out she had moved areas too! She was about to stand when a rather heavy Vegeta came tumbling out of the portal, falling directly on Bulma.  
  
"OOF!" Bulma fell, and found her air supply was being cut off by the hand of an extremely pissed saiyan prince.  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE???" he screamed into her face.  
  
"The question is: WHEN are we?" Bulma rasped.  
  
Vegeta looked incredibly confused.  
  
Bulam rolled her eyes. "I know saiyans aren't well known for their intelligence, but-gack!" Bulma suddenly found her throat being pressed even harder.  
  
"Explain." Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma gasped something unintelligable. Vegeta rolled his eyes, probably at the human woman's weakness, but took his arm off her throat.  
  
Bulma inhaled deeply, and tried to revitalize her lungs in record time so as not to anger the prince further. "You see, the thing we got sucked into was a time portal. And judging by the scenery, I think it's safe to infer that we're not in the future."  
  
"Well, how the hell do we get out of the past, then?"  
  
"I can…I just need to get a few things…"  
  
Vegeta got up, much to the relief of Bulma, and started walking in a direction. "I can sense a pretty high ki over in that direction. Come on, woman."  
  
"You know, it's your fault that we're here. If you hadn't tried to kill me, we wouldn't be stranded here in bumfuck egypt!" (AN: for those of you who don't know, bumfuck egypt, or bfe, is slang for the middle of nowhere)  
  
She received a threatening glare in response.  
  
***************  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of a string of "sits" when she heard a loud ripping sound, followed by an extremely angry sounding voice screaming, "where the hell are we?"  
  
Inu Yasha struggled to get up. "Great, Kagome. How am I supposed to protect your weak human body when I'm lodged halfway to hell, hm?"  
  
"Hey, I'm stuck here too."  
  
"AND WHO"S FAULT IS THAT???"  
  
"Shut up! You're half human, so don't get all "you're so weak and pitiful I am forced to save you" crap! You are part human!!"  
  
"SO??? At least I'm not a weakling like you!"  
  
that started a whole new round of angry insults.  
  
****************  
  
Bulma tilted her head when she heard two angry voices, one male and one female, shouting at eachother from up ahead. She ran to catch up with Vegeta.  
  
When Bulma approached the clearing, she was expecting many things. She did not, however, expect a schoolgirl that was obviously from the future having a shouting match with a dog-eared white-haired boy wearing a pink kimono. And to make matters worse, they seemed to be stuck on the ground.  
  
****************  
  
"WHAT? How dare you! Ooh! Sit! Sitsitsitsit!"  
  
***************  
  
Vegeta glared with a bored expression at the seemingly fighting couple. But when the boy started to get up, the boy said something particularily nasty, which I will not elaborate on here. But upon hearing this, the girl turned absolutely PURPLE with rage and screeched, "WHAT? How dare you! Ooh! Sit! Sitsitsitsit!"  
  
Each sit, Vegeta was shocked to note, sent the boy face-first into the dirt, and the bulk of his body landed on the girls already slightly bruised lap, and she yelled every time he collided with it.  
  
**************  
  
"OW! Next time you get up, move away from me!"  
  
"IT"S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"like hell it is, Inu Yasha! If you would just let me go home, we wouldn't have this problem!"  
  
"How in the name of all that is unholy are we supposed to find the rest of the shards if you go skipping back to your godforsaken wreck of a temple every couple of days??"  
  
"My temple is not a wreck! Sit!"  
  
**************  
  
Bulma involuntarily flinched every time the boy slammed down from the force of the girls sits. She decided that that was enough. She stepped into the clearing, and both the boy and the girl froze, and slowly turned to look at her.  
  
"Hi! My name's Bulma, and me and my companion here accidentally got sucked into a time portal I made, so do you happen to know a way back to the future?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow, you've got regular charm there, buddy." Every word dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Inu Yasha beamed. "Really?" Bulma facefaulted.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said. "I'm also from the future! My name is Kagome, and this is Inu Yasha. He's a half demon."  
  
Bulma, at the mention of half-demon, got sparkles in her eyes. "A HANYOU? I must run some tests on him! May I???"  
  
Bulma preceded to pull out a bunch of scientific equipment, and started to check Inu Yasha's heart rate, and such.  
  
Vegeta sighed and said to Kagome, "Name's Vegeta. I am the prince of all saiyans, and if you so much as raise one finger in desrespect, I'll disembowel you and feed you to a bunch of flesh eating fish. Got it?" with that, he stalked off to lean against some tree.  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly. 'You seem to be attracting pompous jerks a lot lately, Kagome…' she though to herself.  
  
Inu yasha was busy running around the clearing. Obviously he didn't like needles.  
  
A/N heyza! Do you like? Or no like? Pleeeeease tell me??? Isn't Inu Yasha the cutest guy ever? Sure, Sesshomaru is drop dead sexy, but Inu Yasha's got that boyish quality we all know and love! So review, pretty please! And I may or may not make a weird love triangle thing. Who wants Inu Yasha to fall madly in love with Bulma?…*runs around in extremely tight circles, on a peanut butter high again* I bet you are wondering how I got on the p.b. again? Heh. Well, I got stuck on biscottis for my eighth chapter in my other IY fic, but my mom got some more pb. Unfortunately for the world, she got the extra chunky kind. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers…sigh.  
  
BUH BYE!…for now….next chapter up soon, I hope! 


End file.
